She
by twilightfreak92
Summary: one-shot basado en la cancion de "She" de Elvis Costello y la declaracion de Mr. Darcy en "Orgullo y prejuicio" de Jane Austen.  Sheldon llega a una inevitable verdad... ¿como confesarsela a ella?


The Big Bang Theory no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes solo los tome prestados un rato jejeje, la canción es "She" de Elvis Costello y unas partes del libro de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen. El personaje de Sheldon puede ser un poco (tal vez demaciado) OCC pero era necesario. jejeje

* * *

><p>Sheldon Cooper se encontraba en su oficina en el CalTech, mirando fijamente su pizarrón blanco, marcador en mano.<p>

Estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos y no movía ningún músculo, aparentemente estaba atorado de nuevo.

Y era cierto, no podía resolver el misterio más grande del universo, bueno al menos de su universo… Penny.

¿Desde cuando se había empezado a sentir así? ¿Cuándo fue que él, un Homo Novus, había sucumbido ante los encantos de una mujer? ¿Desde cuando pensaba él que Penny tenia encantos? Era verdad que ella era atractiva, para lo que dictaba la sociedad… pero ¿para él?

Había pasado toda la mañana escribiendo y analizando que había causado esas nuevas emociones en él.

Suspiro profundamente, estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con eso, el no tenía que hacerlo, estaba más evolucion1ado que los demás, estaba perfectamente feliz como estaba, hasta que llego ella y puso su mundo boca abajo, desde el primer instante en que se conocieron.

Cerro los ojos y por un momento deseo no tener memoria eidética; no podía olvidar su cara, recordó cada pequeño detalle de ella, cada sentimiento que el había causado.

Sonrío al recordar el placer que le causo escucharla darle esa explicación a Bernedette de por que ese era su lugar en el sofá. Y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante sus constantes disputas y peleas, pensó que podía ser muy adorable y tener gestos increíbles como cuando le regalo la servilleta de Leonard Nimoy pero también podía llegar a ser una fiera cuando lo amenazaba con las cosas que mas amaba, por ejemplo sus comics.

Algunas veces llegaba a extrañar su calor y su peso en el cojín de su lado derecho al sentarse en su lugar y a veces simplemente deseaba que lo dejara solo y podía hacerlo sentir todo eso en un solo día. Ella sola, su simple presencia podía alegrar sus días o convertirlos en su infierno personal, incluso se había sorprendido a si mismo soñando con ella, con sus sonrisa brillante y calida.

La conocía bastante bien, sabía que no era lo que aparentaba; detrás de esa hermosa superficie, detrás de esa chica luchadora y aparentemente inquebrantable se encontraba una frágil damisela a la que le encantaba meterse en apuros, pensó con una sonrisa al recordar el incidente del baño, cuando tuvo que correr en su auxilio y llevarla al hospital para tratar su hombro dislocado.

Ella siempre trataba de reflejar optimismo y siempre tenía una sonrisa que ofrecer aunque el supiera muy bien que por dentro estaba deshecha, ¿Cuándo había él aprendido a notar todas esas pequeños cambios en el lenguaje corporal de Penny? Ni si quiera sabía cuando Leonard estaba triste o enojado y eso que llevaba viviendo con él poco más de cuatro años, y en cambio podía decir perfectamente cuando la sonrisa de Penny no era sincera.

Sabía lo orgullosa y testaruda que podía llegar a ser, nadie tenia permitido verla llorar, ella misma se lo había dicho y sin embargo, él la había visto y "consolado"una gran cantidad de veces.

Y fue ahí cuando al fin llego a el la inevitable verdad, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Estaba enamorado de Penny. Él, Sheldon Cooper, la mente más brillante de california, si no es que del país y hasta del continente, la amaba sin lugar a dudas.

No solo apreciaba su amabilidad y ayuda en los asuntos sociales, ni cuando ella era la única dispuesta a cuidarlo cuando se enfermaba o a llevarlo a la tienda de comics o al trabajo; no, también apreciaba y extrañaba sus faltas, sus constantes discusiones que mas que irritarlo lo divertían, la forma en la que se complementaban… todo en ella lo tenía totalmente cautivado.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así por alguien, ni si quiera por su Meemaw… quería hacerla feliz, quería mantenerla a su lado y deseaba que ella lo amara también. Que se convirtiera en su pasado, su presente y su futuro, la recordaría por el resto de su vida, hasta el dia que sus funciones biológicas se detuvieran.

Sintió como si un gran peso se levantara de sus hombros… se dio cuenta que ella era su razón para continuar luchando, para demostrar su superioridad, para mostrarle que él era el macho alfa y ella debía de elegirlo, simplemente notó que era la razón de su vida; frunció el ceño ante la incoherencia biológica de sus pensamientos pero por una vez, una parte de su mente decidió que no importaba, que así era como se sentía y la parte racional se mantuvo en silencio.

Se prometió a si mismo que la cuidaría, que seria su única preocupación, además de ganar el premio Nobel; atesoraría sus risas y secaría sus lagrimas construyendo maravillosos recuerdos a su lado, estaría siempre junto a ella y noto con un poco de terror como ella se había convertido en el significado de su vida.

Ahora solo quedaba un problema… que lo asustaba de sobremanera.

¿Serian sus sentimientos recíprocos… o lo rechazaría instantáneamente?

Sheldon Cooper no era un cobarde pero se pregunto si alguna vez tendría el valor suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos. Decidió que observaría atentamente a Penny para comprobar sus sentimientos hacía él y así dejarle saber su más reciente hallazgo.

Tomo el borrador y elimino la evidencia de los pensamientos que ocuparon su mente toda la mañana, para sustituirlos con algunas ecuaciones y la teoría de las cuerdas.

Pasaron algunos meses en los que Sheldon se volvió hiper conciente de las acciones de Penny hacia él, y el hecho de como se complementaban.

Ella era desordenada y el muy meticuloso, ella era espontánea y el se guiaba por la rutina, ella entendía todas las cosas cotidianas de la vida mientras el pensaba que eran tonterías hasta que tenia que afrontarlas, ella era su complemento perfecto y eso lo asustaba y al mismo tiempo tenia un efecto calmante sobre el.

Después de un nada productivo día en el trabajo, llego al cuarto piso justo cuando la dueña de sus pensamientos salía de su departamento, y se quedo clavado al piso, sin saber que hacer.

- Oh, hola Sheldon – dijo Penny sonriéndole, el no contesto solo se quedo admirando su hermosa sonrisa. - ¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto ella mirándolo extrañada por la manera en que el no apartaba su vista de ella.

- Eh si estoy bien, gracias Penny – dijo Sheldon sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. – ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – dijo mientras Leonard terminaba de subir las escaleras. – ¿a solas? – termino, mirando a Penny de nuevo.

- Err… si claro, pasa – dijo ella abriendo de nuevo la puerta de su departamento.

"Vamos Sheldon, dijiste que no eras un cobarde y tienes que demostrarlo" se sentó en el sofá de Penny, a pesar de que su "lugar" era otro.

- Penny, llenas mi vida de caos y no me importa, te robas mi leche y aun así últimamente me he descubierto comprando un poco más para complacer tu suministro diario, te ayudo en cosas que nunca me han interesado, me retas constantemente, te cuido cuando te enfermas y tu haces lo mismo por mi. Siempre hueles a vainilla y ahora es uno de mis aromas favoritos, no he podido dejar de pensar el gran placer que me produce observar tan hermosos ojos en el rostro de una mujer bonita – dijo el muy rápido, ella se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿que tratas de decir? – dijo ella, su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho.

El lanzo un suspiro de exasperación. – trato de decirte que luche en vano pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas. Los últimos meces han sido un tormento. Luche contra mi mejor juicio, el sentido común, todos mis instintos de homo novus trate de recordarme tu constante desorden y tu modo entrópico de vivir, pero nada de eso dio resultado y estoy dispuesto a dejar todo eso de lado y he venido a pedirte que acabes con mi agonía. – dijo el poniéndose de pie, no sabía que estaba diciendo simplemente dejo que sus sentimientos tomaran el control de su cuerpo.

- No entiendo – dijo ella, con una mando en el pecho para tratar de calmar a su alocado corazón, ¿le estaba el confesando su amor? ¿Se había dado cuenta él de sus constantes intentos de tocarlo? ¿De sus sentimientos hacia él?

- te quiero – dijo él, ella se llevo la mano a la boca para silenciar el pequeño gemido de sorpresa que escapo de su garganta, el mal interpreto esto como un rechazo y no pudo detener el torrente de palabras que salió de su boca.

- No podría decirte en que momento, que lugar, que mirada o que palabra sirvieron de base para estos sentimientos, aun con mi memoria eidética, me es imposible. Hace ya demasiado tiempo. Lo que si sé decirte es que para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba metido en este lío.

En vano he luchado y no quiero hacerlo más. Mis sentimientos no pueden contenerse. Y quiero manifestarte cuan intensamente te admiro y te amo. – Penny no supo como reaccionar ante esas palabras, él le había dicho que la amaba y por lo visto de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él. Sheldon interpretó el silencio de Penny como confusión y siguió hablando.

- me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y yo te a… te a… te amo – dijo Sheldon por fin soltando la bendita palabra. Miro a Penny que solo lo miraba en la misma posición, con una mano cubriendo su boca y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos. – Lamento haberte incomodado con esto Penny, olvidemos todo y volvamos a nuestro antiguo paradigma de amistad – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, en el momento en el que paso junto a ella. Penny lo tomo de la muñeca. Él se detuvo y se giro para verle y ella lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos

- yo también te amo - dijo ella y lo beso. En ese momento el mundo de Sheldon Cooper se detuvo.

Desde ese primer beso la vida de ambos cambio.

* * *

><p>Pues esta era una historia que no podia sacar de mi mente así que aqui esta, espero que les alla gustado, dejen reviews plix. no he olvidado mi otra historia es solo que no había tenido mucho tiempo pero ya actualizare pronto lo prometo .<p>

(o.o) jejeje


End file.
